


water nymph's ballad

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Trans Female Character, Transfeminine Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: When Ferdie was young, she saw a water nymph and thought "I wish I could be as pretty as her." She thought a noble ought to be in touch with their feminine side. Looking back on those thoughts, she feels silly. It's a surprise she didn't realise who she was decades ago.-Dorothea von Aegir loves her wife.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	water nymph's ballad

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the trans feminine Ferdie headcanon. I'm nonbinary but I don't identify as trans; I wanted to be as respectful as possible so I had my transfem friend Blakey look over this piece. (Thank you so much [Blakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakebeeladonna) and [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift) for beta-ing this fic!) However, if you have any criticisms, please do comment. Thank you!

When Ferdie was young, she saw a water nymph and thought "I wish I could be as pretty as her." She thought a noble ought to be in touch with their feminine side. Looking back on those thoughts, she feels silly. It's a surprise she didn't realise who she was decades ago.

* * *

Ferdie had spent five years in hiding. There were bags under her eyes; she was starving herself to feed her own people. She didn’t even think of cutting her hair. During that time, the only thing she did for herself was pluck her eyebrows every morning. It was the only certainty in her life.

It got a bit better upon arriving at the monastery. There was more food. Beds to sleep in and stables for the horses. Yet with non-stop training, war councils and skirmishes, her hair was still a mess. Soap was rationed and there was no time. 

After the Immaculate One’s body fell through the roof of the chapel, after they were finally free to leave the monastery, Dorothea offered to wash her hair. At first Ferdie refused.

“There is no need. I can look after myself.”  
Dorothea sighed. “Just let me do this, Ferdie.”

Dorothea gently lathered soap through Ferdie's hair. Whispered for her to close her eyes. They were in their sauna clothes, using a bucket to rinse. Ferdie felt exposed, but safe. 

"Stand up." Dorothea sent a surge of warmth through Ferdie's hair. (Magic hair drying was one of Constance's favourite breakthroughs.) "All done. You look… pretty, almost."

_ Pretty _ . It felt so much better than being called handsome.

"Thank you, Dorothea." 

* * *

The war was over, yet Ferdie kept her hair long. Her territory was restored, yet she still felt something was missing. 

The search for a spouse felt fruitless. Suitors would call her the finest of noblemen, the brave and gallant Lord of Aegir. She just wanted to be called pretty. Beautiful.

Dorothea seemed to have similar problems. The two met up twice monthly for tea; marriage was a common topic. People praised Dorothea for her voice and her beauty, not for herself. It annoyed her. She just wanted someone to look after her. 

Ferdie had a sudden realisation. 

"Perhaps we could marry."   
She nearly spat out her tea. "Ferdie, don't joke about that kind of thing!"  
"I am not joking." She smiled at Dorothea. "Not only are your talents admirable, but your wit is sharp. I enjoy your company."  
"I'm a commoner."  
"That is of no matter. I still find you charming."  
Dorothea looked up at Ferdie, blushing. "You'll look after me? Even when I'm an old grandma?"  
"Especially when you're an old grandma."  
She snorted. "What's that even supposed to mean!?" 

(She said yes. Eventually.)

* * *

The ceremony was small and simple. Byleth officiated, and Lorenz was Ferdinand's best man. Manuela walked Dorothea down the aisle. Her dress was handmade by Bernadetta and her hair was braided by Petra. 

Ferdie felt tears gathering in her eyes. Dorothea was beautiful; absolutely divine. (Ferdie's simple suit could not compare.)

* * *

"This is my wife Ferdie." It was a small joke Dorothea told as she introduced her spouse. Her old friends from the opera would giggle; some of the more patronizing nobles would look ashamed. It made Ferdie feel warm inside each and every time, though. 

It was nice to be called Dorothea’s wife. 

* * *

Ferdie stares at the ceiling. To tell her wife all of that was hard. She had known she was a woman for a while now, and yet it still felt strange to say. 

_ I am Ferdie von Aegir. I am a woman. _

"So can I still call you Ferdie?"  
"Yes. That name is… very precious to me." Ferdie takes a deep breath. "You gave it to me."  
Dorothea just giggles. "You're such a dork, Ferdie. I love you." She reaches over to gently trace circles into Ferdie's palm. For a moment, there is serene silence.

"Do you want to get married again, Ferdie?"  
"To each other, right?" (She really wasn't sure.)  
Dorothea lets out another hearty laugh. "Yes, to each other! I just thought… it'd be nice to redo things. To rewrite the less pleasant memories."

Ferdie can't help but smile. (Her wife has blessed her with oh so many smiles.)

"It'd be nice."   
"Let's plan in the morning!" Dorothea kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, Ferdie. My beautiful wife."  
"Good night, Dorothea."

  
  
  



End file.
